buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Machine
"Brave Machine" (ブレイブマシン Bureibu Mashīn) is an attribute given to cards featuring a robot with a design similar to the Brave Series, currently unique to Hero World. List of Sets containing Brave Machine Cards *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Extra Booster 2: Super Hero's Great War Z *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *Promo Cards List of Cards Spells *Hyper Energy *This is... Hyper Energy!! *Ride-Changer Headquarters - Maintenance Dock Monsters Size 0 *Battle Poet, Reporting *Bird Deity, Sabird *Cyber Police, Hold Hunter *Flashing Lights Envoy, Shining Bell *Megadroid Huge *Megadroid, Lazya *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Quinq Lada Operated Fixed Artillery *Quinq Lada Operated Work Pod *Quinq Lada, Probe Frame *Ride-Changer Vice Captain, Quick Connect mk-II *Thief Cat Size 1 *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Side Watcher *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Great Admiral Fleet Custom Quinq Lada III *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Quinq Lada Air Combat Lightweight Frame *Quinq Lada II, Assault Frame *Quinq Lada III, New Armor Assault Frame "White Thunder" *Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame *Radio Control Machine, Makishi Rider *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Ride-Changer, Blast *Ride-Changer, Lapeledge *Ride-Changer, Silver Beak *Ride-Changer, Spiker *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Ride-Changer Scouting Team, Seekerz Size 2 *Beast Deity, Elphasean *Card Rhino *Card Wyvern *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Quinq Lada II, Broadsword Frame *Quinq Lada II, Command Mech *Quinq Lada II, New Armor Test Frame *Rampage Express, Gundiesel *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Blast, "Soldier Form" *Battle Poet, Shouting *Battle Poet, Speaking *Battle Poet, Talking *Battle Poet, Thinking *CHAOS Stregia *Drum Bunker Robo *Gigadroid Biggest *Gigadroid Gigantes *Grand Calibur, Alvarossterria *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Lapeledge, "Soldier Form" *Mobile Specialist Chassis, Westeria *Mobile Specialist Chassis β-Type, Casablanca *MST, Mc Harry Messer *Piercing Specialist Chassis, Stregia *Ruinous Beast Battle Robo, CHAOS Gaidenoh *Silver Beak, "Soldier Form" *Spyker, "Soldier Form" *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Super Friendship Academy Combi, I-Borg *Super Friendship Battle Poet, Talking *Super Friendship Chassis, Stregia *Super Friendship Combination, Ultimate Card Burn *Super Friendship Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Super Friendship Transformation, Winning Maximum *Super Sword Deity, King Kaizerion *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Powered Form" *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 3 *Gaidenoh, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Cry!" *Great Rifle Deity, Tigarion "Kaizeru Sword Buster!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Metal Dragoner, Gear Drake (Hero/Star Dragon) Size 3 *Evil Sword Deity, Dark Kaizerion (Darkness Dragon/Hero) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" (Star Dragon/Hero) List of Support Cards *Body of Steel *Call, Super Machine! *Gigadroid Gigantes *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Great Rifle Deity, Tigarion "Kaizeru Sword Buster!" *I Cannot Afford to Lose! *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" *Lapeledge, "Soldier Form" *Lend Me Your Strength! *Super Friendship Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort Category:Hero World Category:Dual Cards